Confession is Good for the Soul
by varnish7
Summary: When Spencer goes too far, David knows what he has to do to protect the people he loves.


Confession is Good for the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own OLTL or any of the characters yadda yadda yadda.

Chapter One

David Vickers was sitting at Rodi's trying to drink away his misery when he heard that hated voice. "Davey drinking alone again? Why aren't you with Dorian? Oh that's right, you two broke up."

"That's only because you threatened to tell the cops about how I killed a man, Spencer."

"Well come on now David, I couldn't have you being all lovey dovey with that bitch Dorian. You're so much more useful to me when you're all pathetic like this."

"Useful? What do you mean useful? In case you haven't noticed, I hate you. I'm through doing your dirty work for you."

"Your not through little brother." Spencer smiled chillingly. "You know if you don't want me to tell the cops about what you did. . ."

"I get it Spencer. I'll get thrown into prison and become the sex slave of a 300 pound biker named Tiny. You know after awhile that threat gets kind of old." David said all of this with more bravado than he felt. He tried to hide it, but he had always been scared of what his big brother was capable of.

"Davey, did you forget just who it is you killed? You'll be lucky to be with Tiny. Most men in your position would get the death penalty." David tried to look unmoved, but Spencer saw the flash of fear in David's eye. "That's right Davey. Remember when you were 6 and you stuck the fork in the toaster? Remember how much that hurt? Well when the police find out what you did, they're going to hook you up to the electric chair and they're going to kill you. And believe me it is going to hurt. That is unless, you do exactly what I say."

"What do I have to do?" David asked suspiciously. He didn't really want to keep being Spencer's lap dog, but he sure as hell didn't want to go to prison either. He also knew that Spencer was probably right. About being sentenced to death at least.

"I want you to take Matthew Buchanan and bring him over to me."

"Matthew, why Matthew?"

"I know how much Paige loves Matthew. He's like a son to her. Almost as much as the one she and I had together."

"Spencer, you and Paige never had any children." David lied.

"Oh come on. Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't know about my own child? I knew from the beginning. Paige took my son away from me, now I'm going to take Matthew away from her."

"When you say take away, what exactly do you mean?" The evil gleam in Spencer's eye was all the answer that David needed. "What kind of sick person are you? He's just a little kid."

"He's a Buchanan. I'll admit he is kind of cute, but I really couldn't care less about him. Matthew is much more useful to me dead than alive. Can you imagine the look on old Asa's face when he learns that his precious grandson is dead?" Spencer laughed out loud while David looked at him with an expression of wonder and disgust.

"You know Spencer, every time I meet you, you sink a little lower. No wonder Paige didn't want you to know that you had gotten her pregnant. That kid would have been better off dead than with you as a father! I'll agree that the Buchanan's need to brought down a peg or two, but you are going way too far. I don't care what you do to me. There's no way in hell, I'm going to help you do this." David said vehemently.

"Geez, lighten up Davey. I was just kidding. No need to get so upset. It was just a joke. You know it's really been great having this brotherly time together, but I really need to get back to the hospital. Lot of lives that need saving." Spencer walked away grinning.

David quickly finished his drink and left without paying. He started walking. Spencer was going too far this time. It was just like when they were kids, only now he knew better. Just like he knew that Spencer hadn't been kidding about hurting Matthew. Not that he would get his own hands dirty of course, and even that wasn't certain. Spencer was unpredictable. He was completely without a conscience. David thought about all the people that Spencer would keep hurting and he knew what he had to do. As he came closer to the police station, his resolve only got stronger.

Bo Buchanan was struggling with a mountain of paper work when David Vickers walked through the door. He sighed inwardly. Vickers was a magnet for trouble, and today Bo just wasn't in the mood. Several of his men had called in sick today so he ended up having to do a lot of extra work. The last thing he needed was David's annoying sense of humor. "What are you doing here Vickers?"

"I really need to talk to you Bo." David said nervously.

"All right. What's on your mind?"

"Well I sort of want to make a confession, I think."

"You think you want to confess to something? Well I think I have a mountain of paperwork that I need to get to before I can get home to Paige and Matthew. Now the last thing I need is you wasting my time."

"Bo, I'm serious."

"And so am I. Trust me, hearing about one of your scams can wait until tomorrow."

"Bo, I killed a man." David blurted out angrily.


End file.
